Pelor
Pelor is one of the Ten Gods of Etan, taking domain over Light, Good and the Sun. His words are “Charity, Modesty, Perseverance, and Self-sacrifice”. ''His day is the first of the week and is known as Pelsday. History Pelor is seen as being a champion of the world, many seeing him as one of the gods that takes an active agency in their lives as it is by his will that many believe the sun rises and falls in the sky. Pelor therefore is considered by the majority of human cultures, to have existed before any of the other gods, with him seen as the bringer of life to the world, with the god of death usually following soon after. In histories written of the mythical Dawn War, usually transcriptions of stories and fables, Pelor is described as the god that defeated the primordial Azo, seizing control of the roiling sun that was that entity's domain and soothing its rage so that its power could be used for the benefit of the world. Relationships Pelor is depicted as having a conflicting relationship with the god of death who is seen as his opposite in both the common faith of Etan and in various pantheons across the world. While their are few stories of direct conflict between the two, their mortal and astral agents seldom coming into contact with each other, it is generally believed that they are an anathema to one another. He is believed to have a good relationship with those gods that holds tenants aligned towards good, such as Bahamut and Sune. Worshippers Worshippers of Pelor are usually good entities, with the sun god rarely condoning the actions of evil individuals unless they were instruments who could be redeemed. Humans are the most common worshippers of Pelor, viewing him as their patron god as they usually rely on his light for their daily lives. This is especially seen in the Kingdom of Grostere, where the crown there claims to have been appointed by the divine will of Pelor, which by the prosperity of the kingdom and the prevalence of worship of the sun god there, it would seem to be based on some truth. Elves know Pelor as Corellon, with the depictions of him largely the same, though he is seldom given a face. The elves of Quel'Doran, in particular the Imperial Family, claim to be descendants of the god himself. Vampire hunters are often worshippers of Pelor, seeing his power over the daylight, which vampires abhor, to be a perfect complement to their line of work. Aspects In the worship of the Ten Gods of Etan, the concept of aspects is a common theme, with the gods often each given three different forms, with churches and orders forming around worshipping their god in just one of these aspects. These aspects align with the calendar of Etan with each day of the month being named for one of them. The three aspects of Pelor that appear most commonly seen in the pantheon are; *Pelor of the Emerging Dawn - The first Pelsday of the month honours the youth of world as well as those that are beginning a journey or other part of their life, young men are the most common worshippers of this aspect. Pelor is depicted as being a young man setting off on a journey with a backpack and the sun rising behind him. *Pelor of the Hateful Sun - The second Pelsday of the month honours the aspect of Pelor in his strongest form, as the defender of those creatures that walk in the light and align themselves to the good of the world. He is depicted as a strong warrior holding aloft a shining weapon with a full sun behind him. *Pelor of the Falling Dusk - The third and final Pelsday of the month honours Pelor as the final and purist source of good in the world. He is depicted as an older man walking away with the shadow of the depiction of the first depiction of Pelor, that of the Emerging Dawn, being cast from him. Highvale ''For more information on this plane, see here. Pelor's realm is believed to be the sun of Tolas itself, as burning mass of fire that the god has tamed for his own uses. There have been a very sparse amount of travellers to this plane, with fewer still surviving accounts returning to be copied. What is generally agreed upon by oracles, seers and the description of extra-planar entities, is that the plane is composed of burning bright light with the only places of respite the colossal chains of shining gold that stretch across the plane. These chains are what most people see when entering this plane, many suspect these continent sized constructs are what Pelor used to seize control of the sun from the primordials. Exarchs Pelor's exarchs that manifested on Tolas during the Divine Era include: * Oqorel of Lustre, gold skinned, winged being which appeared within the nations of Sekarad and has worked towards turning the the Sekad towards the worship of Pelor and the light. Her appearance has caused political upheaval in southern Sekarad, particularly in the city of Quonus'Nak. Category:Deity Category:Pelor